


Lonely Invite

by highnote



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnote/pseuds/highnote
Summary: Scully feels jealous and alone after catching Mulder having dinner with a mysterious beautiful woman.This story was inspired by the line in episode "Trust No1" in Season 9 when the shadow man tells Scully he knows she invited Mulder to her bed one lonely night.  This story would have taken place during season 7 and reflects the details of what actually happened that night.  (Basically fluff and smut.)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Lonely Invite

It was a typical Friday night and Scully was gathering her things to leave the basement office.  
“Do you want to grab some dinner somewhere?” she asked.  
“Oh, I would love to, but can’t tonight, I already have dinner plans.” Mulder says matter of factly.  
“What, you got a date?” Scully asked sarcastically. Slightly annoyed by the remark, Mulder decided he would play with her emotions for a minute.  
“As a matter of fact, I’m late” Mulder says looking down at his watch. This response perked her interest but before she could interrogate any further, his cell started ringing.  
A small soft voice came through the speaker. “Fox?”  
Who in the hell was the woman on the other end of that phone line, Scully wondered.  
“Julia, don’t worry, I’m on my way there now, I’m leaving my office now”  
“Oh good, I’ve got a seat right next to the window, I’ll be waiting on you.”  
Mulder turned and waived goodbye to Scully as he was putting on his coat and refocusing to his phone call. He was gone before she could even comprehend what the fuck just happened.  
Curiosity killed the cat and it would kill Scully too, if she did not find out what in the world he was up to, but more importantly who was Julia, why was she having dinner with Mulder and how did she have the audacity to call him Fox? She snuck out and followed him to a small local dinner. A tall brunette lady stood up and greeted him with open arms. She watched as both of their faces lit up and embraced each other in a warm hug. She stood there and watched as they smiled and laughed, deep in conversation. She looked beautiful and was dressed very classy. There was obviously a connection there, and the only conclusion she could come up with is that this woman was a past lover that decided to resurface into his life. She wasn’t one to get jealous easily, and reality was, he wasn’t hers to get jealous over. This didn’t lesson the pain. She knew that she was in love with him, but he was her coworker. She was a professional and relationships were messy. She never crossed that line in the sand because if it didn’t pan out, the cost was too high. She couldn't risk her friendship, her job, everything. Not laying claim to him was the smart thing to do, but watching him with another woman made every smart decision before seem idiotic. It was pure torture and she had to get away. She found herself in a slummy little bar and she took her place on a stool. Before she could even order, a tall man came over and bought her a beer. He was sweet and she tried to be polite. He was no Mulder though, but she thought she’d be damn if he started dating before her. She decided to try her hand at flirting and before she knew it, she was a little tipsy and surrounded by suitors. The novelty of it quickly wore off and she decided to spilt. Just the idea of giving another man any of her attention made her feel dirty and sick. She took a cab home and stood outside of her apartment building filled with shame and guilt. She pulled out her cell phone and made her way through her contact list. There wasn’t a single person she could call. She had slowly abandoned all of her friends over the years for Mulder. She never felt more alone in her life.  
What she didn’t know, was that Mulder noticed her outside of the restaurant window spying on him. He thought it was cute but decided he better explain the situation, so she did not worry. He was in her apartment waiting for her to return. She entered the apartment and quickly drew her gun when a shadowy figure appeared in her the corner of her eye.  
“Whoa, whoa, it’s just me Scully,” Mulder said calmly.  
Scully sighed in relief. “I thought you had a date tonight.” She said smugly.  
“I wouldn’t call it a date, but I wanted to tell you about it. That’s why I’m here.” Mulder said.  
“I’m not stopping you from dating anyone. You’re allowed to have a life.”  
“Thanks for the permission? Scully, that woman you seen me with, that was Julia.”  
“hmm, Julia, she seems lovely”  
“Scully, she’s my cousin” he said, relieved to see her face start to blush with embarrassment. He continued, “she’s traveled here alone and thought it would be nice to catch up, you're not jealous are you?”  
“No, I don’t know, maybe, feeling foolish,”  
“You have nothing to feel foolish about, I just didn’t want you get the wrong idea, which might be a little late for that.”  
“Why didn’t you ever mention her before? I guess I thought I knew everything there was to know you by now.”  
“There wasn’t anything to mention really, we spent a lot of summers together as kids, but she lives in the UK, she just happened to be in DC for work and looked me up. We haven’t spoken in over a decade. I can introduce you to her. ”  
“You didn’t have to come over here and wait up on me just to explain yourself Mulder”  
“Scully, I seen you spy me, yeah, I did”  
Scully blushed again. Mulder leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He caught the smell of beer and cigarettes.  
“So where were you at all evening?” Mulder asked.  
“Nice try, and I don’t owe you an explanation.” She said grinning.  
“Really? So, it’s going to be like that?”  
Scully looked down at her feet in shame.  
“I was entertaining my sorrows.”  
“Because you thought I was on a date?”  
“It wasn’t just that, I realized, you were all I had. I’ve never felt so lonely in my life.” She confessed. Mulder pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’m not going anywhere, you got me for life” Mulder softly said in her hair.  
Scully pulled back and looked him square in the face.  
“Mulder, what are we doing here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Us, here, it might be the alcohol talking, but what is this?”  
Mulder paused for a moment. He spoke slowly.  
“No, it’s a legitimate question. What do you want us to be?” he asked.  
She stood in silence, pondering her answer.  
“I’m deeply devoted to you, Mulder. You are my one in however many billion.” she admitted with her eyes swelling with tears. At this, Mulder’s eyes started to water as well. He put cupped his hand on her face, wiping away a tear.  
“Scully, I don’t want you to ever feel lonely, especially over something I did. You are the only woman in my life, the only one I think about and the only woman I want next to me.” He said looking at her in the eye.  
They stood there for an extended minute just holding each other. She finally admitted she needed to use the rest room and walked into the other room. Mulder took a seat on the couch. A few minutes later, she walked passed him and entered the kitchen to fill a glass of water. Mulder walked into the kitchen.  
“Do you want anything?” she asked.  
“No, it’s starting to get late, I probably should get headed home.”  
Scully took a drink of her water and sat the cup on the counter and just stared at it. Mulder stood quietly waiting for her to speak.  
She softly spoke, still looking at her water. “I want you to stay.”  
Mulder wasn’t really sure what she meant but nodded his head okay and took a seat at the table.  
“Is something else bothering you?” he asked.  
“No, I’m just feeling a lot of emotion right now, and I don’t want things to be weird between us or anything, but I really want to just fall asleep with you holding me.”  
Mulder’s brows raised at this request. He stood up and walked over to Scully putting his arms around her once again. Then he picked up her glass and finished the water while still having an hand on her hip. He thought back to the dozens of times he’s crashed on her couch usually after watching a movie together. This was different, he felt like this was an invitation to her bedroom. He shared the same fears she held on to for so many years. What would happen if they crossed that forbidden line? Would it ruin their friendship, their careers? It was such a high stakes game that made his stomach flip and his palms sweaty. Maybe he thought, she didn’t want to cross any lines, maybe she was just a woman feeling a lone and needing a friend. That’s it, he decided, she just needed him there, to be physically there to assure her, he wasn’t ever going to abandon her for another woman. He calmed down at this thought, he was just going to hold her tight until she felt safe and secure enough to fall asleep. He poured some more water in the glass.  
“Do you want to watch a movie or anything?” he asked. She reached for some ibuprofen then took the water from his hand.  
“No, I just want to lay down”  
Mulder stood there watching her take the pills, anxiously awaiting further direction from her. She turned around and walked in her room. He stood there nervous, but after a couple minutes decided to enter her room. His face turned candy apple red and he quickly diverted his eyes when he realized she was topless and changing into her silk pajamas.  
“Oh, come on, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before” she said unashamed. He took this as permission to enter the room and remove his own clothes. Standing in nothing but his boxer shorts, he crawled under the blanks next to Scully who was now making herself comfortable in the bed. He laid there on his back in silence. Scully rolled over to him, placing her head and hand on his bare chest. He felt at peace, like this was the only place in the universe he belonged. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. He then took a deep breathe, but this time he got a whiff of the beer and cigarettes again. The smell choked him a little and made him cough.  
“Are you okay” Scully asked.  
“Where did you say you went again?” Mulder asked, a bit turned off by the smell.  
“A dirty bar filled with horny men” she told him with her cheek still pressed up to his chest.  
“That’s what I was guessing,” he said a bit disgusted. Scully’s eyes went wide when she realized she must still reek of the day’s rendezvouses. Embarrassingly, she sat up and said she would shower. He grabbed her arm and said, “no, no, you can shower in the morning.” She got up anyway and walked into the bathroom. He laid there listening to the sounds of water coming from the other room. He pictured her in there lathering her body with soap. He couldn’t help but get turned on thinking of her on the other side of the wall. The water stopped. He heard her call out to him. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door before slowly entering. She peaked her face out from behind the cloudy glass.  
“Mulder, I forgot to bring the clean towels in here, will you bring me one, there are some folded in the basket next to the couch.” She explained.  
Mulder quickly returned with a soft blue towel and a robe. She exited the stall and took the robe, exposing herself once again until she had it wrapped around her small frame. With nothing but boxers on, this exposed his feelings. She glanced down as he tried to cover himself with the towel. She tried to hide her grin and took the towel from his hand. He took a deep glop while she wrapped her hair. The air was hot and humid, and he needed to escape. He walked out and went back into the kitchen for some more water. He came out of the kitchen to find Scully sitting in the middle of her couch looking down. He walked up behind and put his hand on her shoulder. This had been a very weird night. She grabbed his hand.  
“Scully, are you sure you want me to stay? I mean, are you sure this is a good idea?” Mulder asked.  
“I’m not sure of anything Mulder, except how I felt tonight, when I thought you had a date,” she told him. He walked around the couch and sat down next to her.  
“You handled it better than me, if I thought you had a date, I would have kicked the guy’s ass.” Mulder joked.  
“So is that it, we aren’t dating, but we aren’t allowed to date other people either? We are just stuck married to the FBI?”  
“We can change that,” he said, grabbing her towel wrapped head and kissing her on the lips. She was shocked by the responce but started kissing him back, while running her fingers through his thick brown hair. She finally got a real taste of him and she hungered for more. He pulled her on top of his lap and opened her barely tied robe. He pulled her bare chest against his skin. Her head fell back as he moved his mouth across her body and the towel hit the ground. The only thing between his throbbing dick and her was the thin material of his underwear. They continued to kiss while he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way to her bedroom. He laid her on her back and let the plaid print restricting his erection hit the ground. She spread her legs revealing every inch of her body. He bit down on his fist then knelled down next to the bed. He pulled each of her thighs next to his ears as he leaned in to taste her for the first time. The smell of her juices mixed with the fragrance of her body washed was intoxicating. The wetter she got, the more aroused he became. She let out a soft moan and twitched her leg a little. He couldn’t stand it any longer and had to feel his body in hers. He climbed on the bed and kissed her neck. She pulled his face to hers and gave him another passionate kiss. She could feel his penis throb against her leg. She scooted her body down and guided him into her. For a moment, they didn’t thrust but froze to savor the moment and remember the feeling. He grabbed her breasts and rubbed his thumb around the nipples. She moved his left hand down her body and he rested his thumb on her clit. She arched her back up before collapsing in orgasm. Relieved that she was satisfied, he pulled out and rolled her over into her stomach. He grabbed her ass in the palm of his hands. He then pulled her body up into a position in which he could enter from behind. He thrusted as deep and hard as he could, admiring the bouncing of her flesh with each hit. She grabbed the pillow in her fist like her life depended on it. He reached down and grabbed her wet red locks careful not to tug too harshly from her head. He then let go and placed his hand under her on her belly feeling her body jolt with his movements. He dug his fingers deep in her thigh as he finally finished inside of her. All doubt was gone, he was officially in love. He rolled onto his back into the same position he was before she left to shower. She laid her head back on chest once again. He took her hand and kissed the fingers tenderly, refusing to let go. Just as she was dozing off, Mulder asked, “when did you get that tattoo?” She ignored the question and fell asleep satisfied, she would never feel lonely again.


End file.
